


障目

by singforme



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singforme/pseuds/singforme
Summary: 乌鲁克的王想要杀死那头漂亮的野兽，直到它第一次令他看见了色彩。





	障目

在乌鲁克城居民的想象中，他们的王生活于黄金与宝石堆砌的迷梦里。他永远高傲地站在最接近诸神的地方，那双注视着他富饶疆土和辛勤臣民的眼睛，拥有与太阳同等的辉煌。

“太阳是白色的。”吉尔伽美什倚在软榻上，阳光透过敞开的窗户洒落于他的周身，“我的双眼也是吗？”

跪在他身侧的少女飞快地抬眼望向吉尔伽美什，随即又低下头去。

“不，陛下，您的双眼是鸽血石般的鲜红。”她回答道。

“你看得见了。”

吉尔伽美什握住女人的脖颈迫使她仰起头，深色长发间点缀的珠链垂落下来，划过她娇艳的面庞。

“但在我的眼中，你仍旧同门外的石像一样苍白，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“这意味着我仍需等待。”

少女的回答令吉尔伽美什发出一声嗤笑，随手将她甩向一边。

他曾听过无数句相似的话语，来自那些美貌的男人或女人。他们点亮了黑白的双眼，向他们的王奉上爱意，并发誓愿意献出自己的余生来等待王回应他们的爱。可乌鲁克的王对所有这些爱与誓言都毫无兴趣。那些人中的大部分在数月之后就被赶出了王宫，只有少数真的在这座宫殿中走完了一生——因为惹怒了暴戾的王而变得极为短暂的一生。

听见吉尔伽美什的笑声，少女向后膝行两步，乖顺地匍匐下来。

“不要嘲笑我，我的王啊。”

在吉尔伽美什看不见的角度，她尚显稚嫩的面庞上刹那间闪现出属于女神的沉静。

“在爱面前，伟大的您同我们是一样的。”

 

猎人们最近传言，从城外的荒野中诞生了一位神明，一位野兽般的神明。

他金绿色的长发犹如春草初萌，光滑的皮肤好似月色莹白。可唯独那一双眼睛，那一对鎏金的灿烂瞳仁，却时刻闪烁着雄豹般的孤傲与凶狠。

“他拆毁了我的陷阱，抢走了我的猎物，却又将它们放回森林。”

年轻的猎人跪在王座前，头颅紧贴石质的地砖，恭敬又惶恐。他带着所有林郊猎人的托付而来，鼓起勇气向城中的王请求道：

“他与羚羊为伍，与狼群共食，连王城的卫兵也无能为力。我代表您忠实的人民恳求您，请去制服那头美丽的野兽。唯有您，唯有强大无匹的您……”

“好啊。”高高的王座上传来回答。

猎人的话被打断了，他原本还准备了更多溢美之词想用来打动吉尔伽美什，却没料到如此轻易就获得了允诺。他简直不敢相信自己的好运气，更惊讶于王如此罕见的仁慈与体恤。于是猎人用更加敬仰的姿态，满怀感激地不断重复道：“感谢您，感谢您。”

“那就去吧，去把它带到我的面前。”

头顶再一次传来王的声音，仍沉浸在喜悦中的猎人愣住了，他困惑而谨慎地询问：“陛下，您刚刚说什么？”

“如果真有这样一头野兽在侵犯我的土地，作为王我当然会杀死它。”吉尔伽美什坐在他宽大而舒适的座位上，望着殿前的猎人理所当然地说，“但你是猎人，抓捕野兽的任务就由该猎人来完成。”

猎人先前的欣喜已经彻底被扑灭了。他失措地跪在地上，几乎忍不住要抬头去看向王座，好叫那位王从他痛苦疲惫的脸上明白自己的命令是何等的荒唐。但他克制住了这样的冲动，强迫自己的头颅依旧恭顺地低垂着。

“可是，我的王啊……他是那样敏捷又狡猾，即使联合乌鲁克所有的猎人一起，恐怕也不能抓住他……”

“无用！”吉尔伽美什皱起眉头，愤怒地斥责道，“难道还要本王为了一头畜生而离开王城，亲自去荒野上追捕它吗？！”

承受了怒火的猎人战栗起来，曾与无数猛兽搏斗过的身躯瑟缩着，冷汗浸透了他的额发与衣领。他颤抖着嗫嚅出声：

“不……当然不，陛下。我会、我会将他带来，让那可恨的东西接受您的裁决。”

 

岩石滚落时山脉的低吟，晨风骤起时草木的絮语，人类狩猎时彼此的呼喊。

恩奇都行走于林间，像倾听着世间所有不同的语言一样，倾听着群兽的嘶吼与鸣叫。

最近乌鲁克的猎人们安静得有些过分了。他们不再趁着夜色布下陷阱，也不再追逐落单的动物，只是一味地在森林边缘徘徊，聚集起来商量着什么，满面愁容。

虽然不明白猎人们这么做的原因，但不用再每天救回被抓的猎物令恩奇都感到开心。他从枝头摘取果实填饱了肚子，回到铺满落叶与枯草的岩穴中陷入沉眠。游荡的狼群在洞口附近逡巡，像看顾幼崽一般为熟睡的恩奇都监视着四周。

如此悠哉的日子持续了很长一段时间，也或许没有很长，毕竟恩奇都从不费心计数太阳升落的次数。直到又是一个温暖的午后，一头母狼警惕的低吠将恩奇都从午睡中唤醒。他困倦地爬起来，搂住母狼的脖子，抚摸她因紧张而炸开的毛发。

“出动了全部的猎手，却对路过的鹿群视而不见吗？”恩奇都低语，“这还真是古怪。”

狼用脑袋磨蹭着他的面颊作为回应。

 

猎人们手握弯刀与短剑，背后系着弓箭与绳索，成群结队向着森林深处前行。

按耐不住疑惑而离开岩洞的恩奇都追踪到了他们的行迹。为了防止落入圈套，恩奇都说服试图跟过来保护他的狼群离开了，独自从树木的阴影间接近猎人的队伍。

漫无目的的结队搜寻持续了一整个上午，猎手们终于烦躁起来。他们在溪边停下休息，高声争论着什么。当他们再次启程的时候，完整的队列被分成了三份，向着不同的方向进发。

这是恩奇都期待已久的发展。他选中了三支队伍中的一支，尾随而去，像狩猎的豹子那样在四周悄无声息地逡巡。队中一个看上去明显年轻得过分的猎人成为了恩奇都的目标，他刻意用石子硌伤了他的脚踝，等着不耐烦的同行者将他落在队伍的最后面。

趁着前方的猎人们渐渐走远，恩奇都单手拽住那个年轻人的衣领将他摔倒地上，然后一脚踩住他的心口，捡起掉在地上的弓箭对准他的脑袋。

“你们对动物没有杀意。”恩奇都对着被他制服的猎人说，“那你们带着武器来做什么？”

突然之间发生的变故似乎已经把这个人吓傻了。他茫然地仰望着恩奇都，哆哆嗦嗦地回答说：“我们、我们要把你抓……带去见乌鲁克的王。”

恩奇都眨了眨眼睛，好奇地歪过脑袋，追问道：“谁是乌鲁克的王？他为什么要见我？”

“吉尔伽美什，我们的王是吉尔伽美什。他要……我不知道……”

那个人像是终于回过神来，恐惧与绝望瞬间占据了他的面庞。他抬起手臂抱住自己的脑袋，用惊惶的哭腔为自己开脱。

“我不知道为什么。是他们逼我一起来的！我什么也不知道！”

恩奇都焦躁地看着躺在地上的这个懦夫。刚刚被提及的那个名字像羽毛一样轻轻痒痒地触动了恩奇都的心脏，他迫切地想要从对方嘴里再撬出点什么。可还没等他有所行动，后方传来的脚步与呼喊声便引起了恩奇都的注意。猎人们终于发现自己弄丢了一个同伴，顺着走过的路追寻了回来。

犹豫了片刻，恩奇都决定不带着脚下的落网者逃跑。他站在原地，静静地等待着追来的猎人们寻到他的踪迹。

“放开他，野兽！”第一个发现恩奇都的猎人高吼出声，“否则你将遭受到吉尔伽美什的惩罚！”

全然无视了瞄准他的箭矢，恩奇都望向那个说话的猎人，缓慢地重复道：“吉尔伽美什……”

“是的，英雄王吉尔伽美什，他如太阳般光辉，如天神般悍勇，是这凡间最高大强健的男人。”为首的老猎人夸耀着王的威仪，期待能凭他高贵的名字便让这个可怕的对手屈服，“我们已经将你的恶行告诉了他，如果不想受到更严酷的制裁，你最好放开你脚下的年轻人，然后让我们将你的双手与双脚捆绑，不要妄图反抗。”

恩奇都对老猎人的威胁置若罔闻，他低声重复着那个刚刚学会的名字，一次又一次慢慢咬在齿间。这几个短暂的音节仿佛组成了一把钥匙，打开了脑海中深藏的枷锁，唤醒恩奇都自被创造起就始终昏睡的另一半灵魂。

站在不远处的猎人们始终警惕地注视着恩奇都，于是他们立刻察觉到那个男人的眼神从野兽般的混沌，一下子蜕变为孩童似的清澈稚嫩。

还不清楚自己究竟发生了什么变化的恩奇都抬起头，愣愣地看向猎人们。然后他想起了什么似的，忽然露出恍如幸福的表情，询问道：

“你们会带我去见他吗？”

 

收到侍从通报的时候正是中午，吉尔伽美什抛下了他未尽的午餐，走向正殿。

殿中央跪着的是先前曾谒见他的猎人，而猎人身旁则有另一个人站立着，身姿笔挺得宛如一棵青杨，他正以对王如此不敬的姿势四下打量着宫殿。

和吉尔伽美什此前听到过的描述一样，那是个漂亮的家伙。

顺滑的长发与纤细的脚踝，比起林间长大的猛兽，更像是花园里被精心呵护的植株。他的眼中也的确闪着异于人类的光，但并不是兽类的野蛮，而是稍稍要复杂一些的情绪，是对于文明的漠视，以及天真到极点的好奇。

“你夺走了猎人的猎物。”吉尔伽美什在王座上坐下，直截了当地质问道。

正专注地观察着石柱浮雕的恩奇都被吓得愣了一下，抬起头朝声音的来源看去，高高的宝座上正有一个男人皱着眉头不悦地盯着他。好在恩奇都很快就想明白了吉尔伽美什的话是什么意思，他挺起胸膛回答：

“我救回了我的同伴。”

“同伴？还真的是头野兽吗？”吉尔伽美什冷笑着，高声向恩奇都宣判，“你抢走了我的人民辛苦捕获的食物，还妨碍了狩猎，作为王我要替他们惩罚你。”

然而恩奇都丝毫没有显露出该有的惶恐，他仍旧站立着，用漂亮的眼睛望着吉尔伽美什。

“犯了错才需要被惩罚，”恩奇都的语气像是在哄劝一个无理取闹的小孩子，“而我没有。”

那副无所畏惧的态度落在吉尔伽美什眼中变成了对他的侮辱。闪耀着光芒的长枪如流星坠地，将大理石与灰泥混砌的坚实地面砸得粉碎。躲开了袭击的恩奇都轻巧地落在一旁，看着自己刚刚站的地方变成了一堆碎石与尘土，却只是颇为可惜地叹了口气。

“这实在是间很好的宫殿，因为你无名的怒火而被毁掉就太可惜了。”

“哼，这是无能之辈屈服前的新借口吗？”

已经准备好进行下一次攻击的吉尔伽美什垂下了手中的剑，望向恩奇都的眼神轻蔑至极。原本他还因那敏捷的身手而稍稍提起了一丝兴趣，却没想到那家伙这么快就选择了退让，实在是无趣。

恩奇都没能察觉到吉尔伽美什的蔑视，但他听出对方误会了自己的意思，犹豫了一下还是选择小声解释道：“其实我的意思是你要打可以去外面……”

随着话音一同落地的是转瞬而至的剑，贴着恩奇都的面颊擦过，径直飞出门口，砸在了宫殿前空旷的大广场上。

这是吉尔伽美什用行动给出的回答，而恩奇都看懂了，他步下石阶走到广场上，正午炽热的阳光笼罩他的全身，投下一小团边缘清晰的阴影。吉尔伽美什来到殿门口就停下了脚步，站在阶梯上居高临下地看着恩奇都。

乌鲁克的王已经很久没有遇上主动向他邀战的人了。拥有这样勇气的家伙很难得，吉尔伽美什甚至开始思考要不要原谅他之前的冒犯，给他留一具不那么难看的尸体。

打量着那白色长袍外露出的手腕与脚踝，纤细又白净。吉尔伽美什召出了新的武器，刀与剑锋锐的刃口单是看一眼都会觉得刺痛。他调整了瞄准的角度，目标从恩奇都的脑袋移到了心脏。

“去冥界感恩王的仁慈吧。”

吉尔伽美什轻声说着，身后的兵刃疾射而出，几乎是跳过了飞翔的步骤就直接刺中了恩奇都的身体。溅出的血花被地面迸裂的烟尘淹没，广场边缘的小贩们在巨响后慌乱地逃到角落，敬畏地跪下来观看王的战斗。

在血肉被刺穿的声音响起时吉尔伽美什就转过了身，然而他的脚步还没迈出去，就听见身后传来了那个应该已经死去的人的话语。

“作为一个好的王，你真应该像我爱护我的同伴那样爱护你的子民。”

灰尘散去，恩奇都活生生地出现在吉尔伽美什面前。他没能躲开所有射来的兵器，乱刃割伤了他的手臂和肩膀，但所有的伤口都以肉眼可见的速度飞快地复原了。

“以泥土为身躯吗……呵，卑贱的东西。”

目睹这一奇迹的吉尔伽美什反而兴奋起来，能躲开他的两次攻击，还能凭空自愈，不愧是猎人们口中所说的，诞生于旷野中的野兽般的神明。

英雄王的斗志被点燃了，他决定重新返回战场。这一次，宝库中的珍藏被毫不吝啬地取出，一件接着一件，金属碰撞声密集如暴雨倾盆。仿佛是漫天的繁星与世间的火焰都汇集于这一处，飞舞着切割着，将吉尔伽美什的战意越烧越旺。

赤手空拳以对的恩奇都则如鬼魅般轻盈，又像是磐石般坚韧。他变幻着自己的形貌，以燕隼的灵巧，以狐狸的狡猾，以棕熊的强壮，以灰狼的凶狠，迎接着吉尔伽美什的狂攻，也一次又一次地冲上去予以未逢败绩的王者重创。

直至太阳落下又再一次升起，持续了一个昼夜的喧嚣才归于平静。

吉尔伽美什手中仍握着一柄长剑，却没有将它再掷出去。

这是他的最后一件武器了。

而将乌鲁克的王逼至如此境地的对手，状况自然也好不到哪里去。

恩奇都半跪在已经面目全非的大广场中央，像是胸腔将要碎裂一样痛苦地呼吸着。在战斗中被吉尔伽美什破坏的肢体剥离下来，化为平凡的泥土。而损伤到这样厉害的地步，恩奇都已经不再能变化他的形貌，连身上的伤口也几乎停止了愈合，鲜红的血肉触目惊心地暴露在外。

隔着数步之遥，吉尔伽美什握紧了他手中的剑，但并没有斩向恩奇都。

他的体力也透支到了极限。肌肉与神经都在灼痛，骨骼咯吱作响的声音从身体内部直达耳膜，心脏狂跳着像要撞碎肋骨一般。若是一步迈出去，会先丧命的是他还是恩奇都，这还真说不定。

两人无声的对峙持续了一段时间，最先终止僵局的是恩奇都。他身上的伤口似乎已经勉强痊愈了，抬起头来盯着吉尔伽美什仍未放手的剑，误解了对方的意思。

“你……要杀死我吗？”恩奇都问，不等吉尔伽美什回答，又兀自接了下去，“那作为回报，让我也杀死你吧。”

他露出如同小孩子提议互换礼物一样的微笑，接着真的撑住地面站起身体，双腿颤抖着走向吉尔伽美什。

吉尔伽美什皱起眉头，没有说话也没有动作，看着这个虚弱到好像下一秒就会支离破碎的男人慢慢靠近自己，然后抬起手臂，用双手扼住他的脖颈。温热的手掌心贴在颈侧，吉尔伽美什感受到恩奇都根本没有用力，或者说他已经使不出来什么力气了。这个野兽般凶猛的男人现在精疲力竭到连只兔子都能撞倒他。

“哼，你连……”

开口想要嘲笑对方无谓的反抗，吉尔伽美什的话却突然断在了喉咙里。不是因为恩奇都收紧了双手，而是因为恩奇都低下来的脑袋。

像是再也无力支撑一般，恩奇都垂下头枕在了吉尔伽美什的肩膀上，整个身体也顺带着倚了上来。忽然亲密的姿态，甚至连吉尔伽美什弄上床狎昵的女人也没被允许这样做过。恩奇都的吐息近在咫尺，像花香，像流水，像草木汁液，像野兽皮毛，像晨露消散后泥土湿润的腥气。吉尔伽美什几乎被这来自林野间的气息迷惑住了。

“来啊，用你的剑尖刺穿我的胸膛吧。”

恩奇都的声音适时地响起，把吉尔伽美什从短暂的失神中唤回。

在那样的举动之后，恩奇都却像是毫无所觉一般，继续着战斗的邀请。这简直让吉尔伽美什怀疑自己被戏弄了。他握住恩奇都的手腕，把他的手从自己的脖子上扯了下来，然后粗暴地抵着他的肩膀把他整个人都推开。

等恩奇都踉跄着站稳，吉尔伽美什看着他困惑又狼狈的模样，忽然觉得双眼酸涩得有些过分，便抬手揉了揉眼睛，片刻后又重新睁开来。

春草般的发丝，阳光般的眼瞳，皎月般的肌肤。

吉尔伽美什在极度的震惊中颤抖着后退。他望着面前站立的男人，那原本就稀世的美貌在刹那间更加耀眼了千百倍，像初升的朝阳一样明亮起来，而后以自身为中心，将绚烂的光芒投射向天地四方。

树木、城墙、街道、房屋，以及怀着敬意向他跪拜的臣民。这些吉尔伽美什从出生起就无数次看过、以为自己已经了如指掌的事物，尽数在刹那间便改头换面，被装点上前所未有的艳丽与鲜活。

一瞬间，吉尔伽美什甚至为这样巨大的变化而感到强烈的愤怒。他知道这突然光鲜起来的天地完全是拜恩奇都所赐。可是，凭什么？凭什么？他吉尔伽美什才是举世无双的英雄王。这个国度所有的一切都该由他来掌控，由他来决定，由他来改变。而未经允许就擅自为他的双眼赋予色彩，这是对王权的僭越！冒犯王的罪人都应该……

挥出的剑尖直指恩奇都的面门，可他不躲也不闪，好似早已预见那剑锋会在触碰到他的皮肤之前就停下。

恩奇都隔着一柄剑的距离看着吉尔伽美什。来自荒原的野兽也同样取回了被爱神隐藏的色彩，但在天地万物的缤纷之中，恩奇都仿佛只看见了唯一的那一个人。那双漂亮又明亮的眼睛因为惊讶而瞪大，然后因为欣喜而弯弯地笑起来。

“吉尔，你真的，像是太阳一样啊。”

 

已经许久都没有能让吉尔伽美什入眼的宝物被他收进库藏里了，而今天他得到了一件新的宝贝，便比之前他曾拥有的总和还要珍贵。

吉尔伽美什把恩奇都抱到床上，让这个漂亮的家伙陷进丝绸与金线的包围里。这还是吉尔伽美什第一次彻底看清自己的宫室，那些曾在他眼中单调不堪的器具全都显出原本的光彩来。于是他分出一丝精力环顾四周，而后又无趣地皱起眉头。

“只是这种程度，他们就敢在背后控诉本王的骄奢吗？”

吉尔伽美什说着，伸手撩起一缕恩奇都的长发绕在指间把玩。

“明明……相较之下，不过是一堆破铜烂铁罢了。”

恩奇都没听明白吉尔伽美什唇间含糊而过的那个名字是什么，他已经全然沉浸在了对整个世界新奇的探索里。他拨弄着吉尔伽美什身上的金饰，以指尖沿着他腰背间鲜红的纹印一寸寸描画，最后兴奋地坐起来，隔着极近的距离与吉尔伽美什面对面，用灵巧的手指缓缓抚过他的眉骨、眼眶、鼻梁、面颊与嘴唇。

然而这全然出于好奇的举动在吉尔伽美什看来，根本就是彻头彻尾的引诱。他干脆利落地把恩奇都摁倒在了床上，撩起衣摆，手掌沿着起伏的胸口与平坦的小腹向下抚摸，却从胯骨两侧绕开了尚未苏醒的阴茎，停在了肌肉匀停的大腿上。

恩奇都感受着吉尔伽美什对自己的爱抚，从那双色调艳丽的眼中看出了清晰的欲火。他从出生起便与动物为伍，道德感和廉耻心对他来说就好像是白天里的蜡烛那样毫无意义的存在。于是他飞快地脱掉本就宽松的白色长袍，将自己赤裸地展现在吉尔伽美什面前。挪动着，在宽大的床铺上打着滚，恩奇都因为丝绸的顺滑而满足地眯起眼睛。匀称的身躯不加掩饰地展现着美丽与活力，修长的双腿分开来，膝盖内侧的柔软皮肤磨蹭着吉尔伽美什的腰侧。

他曾见过野兽们用类似的动作向配偶求欢，便按照记忆中的画面模仿着。他像蛇那样与吉尔伽美什肢体交缠，又抬起头想像狼那样亲昵地彼此碰触鼻尖，却在凑近时蓦地被吉尔伽美什轻咬住了嘴唇。

“给我学会像人类一样做爱啊，恩奇都。”

吉尔伽美什低声说着，松开了恩奇都的嘴唇，转眼又含吮起来。唇齿相交，舌尖扫过整齐的齿列。恩奇都立刻乖巧地效仿，试图去回吻吉尔伽美什，用舌头轻舐他的嘴角。这个甜美的亲吻因此而演变为了一场古怪的争斗，他们彼此进犯又彼此缠绵，像要扼断对方呼吸一样拥紧对方。

先一步投降的是恩奇都。他推开了继续想要将舌头探入他口腔的吉尔伽美什，浅浅地咳嗽了了几下，向后仰倒在床上，面颊因轻微的缺氧而透出淡粉。

吉尔伽美什攥住恩奇都的脚踝把他扯回到自己身边，不知何时已经充血的性器暴露在他眼前，仿佛仅凭视觉就能透出令人羞涩的温度来。吉尔伽美什用手指握上去抚弄，满意地听着恩奇都发出轻声呻吟。恩奇都绷紧了脚背，身体随着吉尔伽美什的戏弄而微微颤抖着，对这初次品尝的愉悦感到新奇。

“我感觉很好，吉尔……”恩奇都小口喘息着，“动物们也是这样吗？那为什么他们不一年到尾都发情呢？”

“因为它们是畜生。”吉尔伽美什傲语气傲慢，“人类享受性爱时从来不必在意季节。”

直到这种时候恩奇都还惦记着林中的野兽，这让吉尔伽美什感到恼火，赌气似的加快了手上的动作。即使作为王者他从未在意过如何取悦他人，但这样单纯的刺激已足以让恩奇都战栗着蜷起身体。

金绿的长发凌乱地散在床铺上，恩奇都难以自持地并拢双腿，像是想要吉尔伽美什把放在他腿间的手拿开。在徒劳的挣扎之下，他发出新生幼崽那样微弱的呜咽声，抓紧吉尔伽美什的手臂，痉挛着射在了对方手中。

第一次经历高潮的恩奇都茫然地半睁双眼，眼尾泛红。他的五感似乎都在那短暂的爆发过后陷入了停滞，无力地侧躺在床上，任由吉尔伽美什把他翻过来，将沾满了精液的手指插进他身后的穴口。这样驯服的姿态令吉尔伽美什感到满意，作为奖励，他在恩奇都体内抽送的手指附赠上了罕有的温柔。指尖慢慢刺探柔软的内壁，小心地划着圈。直到恩奇都轻哼着从之前的余韵中缓过神来，撑起身体，用一种略显困扰的眼神瞧着吉尔伽美什。

被那样湿润的双眼盯着，乌鲁克的王却依旧面不改色。他慢条斯理地把手指抽出来，指缝间满是透明的体液，这些液体被抹在了恩奇都的乳尖与腿根上，又是引来了一阵轻颤。

“来吧，让本王来教导你……”

吉尔伽美什伏在恩奇都的身上，坏心眼地只说了一半就止住话头。果然恩奇都好奇地等待着他继续说下去，一时间忽略了吉尔伽美什分开他大腿的动作。

已经被开拓得足够松软的后穴顺利地接纳了性器的插入。吉尔伽美什咬住恩奇都的耳垂，听着他因为自己的占有而从喉间发出可怜的声音。

恩奇都的双手攀上吉尔伽美什的脊背，因为身下陌生而怪异的快感而喘息不已。在最初短暂的焦虑之后，他顺从地放松身体，承受着吉尔伽美什身体力行的教导。阴茎带着高于体温的热度进入他，摩擦着软嫩的肉壁。那处恩奇都从未触碰过的地方，在吉尔伽美什的带动下忽然就变得敏感起来，仿佛夺走了他全部的触觉汇集在同一个地方，轻微的触碰都被千百倍的放大。

被火苗灼烧一般的焦躁感席卷了恩奇都，快感沿着骨骼与肌肉蔓延，渗透进他的每一滴血液里，层层叠叠，逐渐累积到近乎痛苦的地步。他不安地扭动着，再次挺立的性器蹭在吉尔伽美什的小腹上。

“吉尔……”

他叫着吉尔伽美什的名字，嗓音略透出沙哑。被呼唤的人凑过去吻了吻他的面颊，坐起身来，猩红的双眼注视着两人交合的部位，目光是从未有过的贪婪和狂热。

吉尔伽美什撑住床铺，俯视着被笼罩在自己阴影中的恩奇都。他空出右手抚上恩奇都的侧脸，拇指扫过唇瓣，而后逐渐下移，滑过脖颈的动脉与秀致的锁骨，最后停留在左侧的胸口上。那一块发热的皮肤在吉尔伽美什掌心下颤动，不加掩饰地传来心脏的跳动，将满腔的爱意都用这直白而原始的节奏倾诉而出。

“你是我的，恩奇都。”吉尔伽美什压低了嗓音，几乎是语调凶狠地宣告。

被他凝视的恩奇都用双手捧住吉尔伽美什的脸颊，指尖因汹涌的欢愉而颤抖。他满怀幸福地回望吉尔伽美什的双眼，它们拥有那样热烈的颜色，即使是火焰也不能，太阳也不能，天神也不能媲美这光辉。

恩奇都收拢双臂搂住了吉尔伽美什的脖颈，将额头抵在他结实的肩膀上。在他的体内狂乱涌动的热潮终于冲毁了这具躯体所能承受的极限，恩奇都绷紧了身体，像是要永远将自己与吉尔伽美什嵌合在一起似的紧紧抱住了他，啜泣般地叫出声来。

 

「你的，你的，都是你的。

我生于泥土，而你是这片土地的主人。

吉尔伽美什，我是你的。」


End file.
